


VID - 7:30am

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Reba & Francis





	VID - 7:30am

**vid title:** 7:30am  
 **music:** Slothrust  
 **source:** Hannibal (NBC)  
 **duration:** 2:25  
 **notes:** Made for 2017.  
 **summary:** Reba  & Francis  
 **content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), blood/gore, suicide, decapitation

**download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/ZCDstgVEX8w)   
[116mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qhcxh25gxap4v49/%5B2017_Club_Vivid%5Dkiki_miserychic-730am.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/163959696660)  
[ao3]()

_I'm gonna leave you anyway_  
I'm gonna leave you anyway  
I'm gonna leave you anyway 

_You're gonna walk right out that door_  
You're gonna walk right out that door  
I'm gonna watch you walk away 

_I want my face to be untouched_  
I want my face to be untouched  
I don't want nobody's mark 

_I want to sleep and dream alone_  
I want to sleep and dream alone  
I want to fade into the dark 

_Carve it all up, you'll find nothing_  
To put upon your plate  
Have no logic, too much reasoning  
It's an admirable trait 

_Carbonated feelings bubble up_  
Every morning when I wake  
Upchuck, suck up, best take your vitamins  
I'm doing what I can for my body's sake  
I'm doing what I can for my body's sake  



End file.
